No te puedo perdonar
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: Han pasado 4 años desde que los Cyniclones se fueron. ¿que pasada cuando ellos regresen y vean que las Mew cambiaron mucho? ¿quien es esa niña?
1. prologo

_**primero que nada:**_

 _ **1.- los personajes le pertenecen a su autor (no recuerdo quien es)**_

 _ **2.- la historia es mía.**_

 ** _3.-espero que la disfruten_**

 ** _4.-este es una especie de conssover..._**

 ** _NOTA IMPORTANTE: NUNCA meto a un conssver en su categoría._**

 ** _5\. este es mi primer fic en esta categoría así que disfruten._**

* * *

 _ **prologo.**_

 _-'Yo te amo'-_

 _-'yo... no se que siento por ti'._

 _\- nosotros nos iremos._

 _\- serán bienvenidos cuando quieran._

 _(...)_

 _-'¿estoy... embaraza?-_

 _\- si el regresa... solo toquen la campana y yo vendré..._

 _\- quisiera que te quedaras mas tiempo-_

 _\- no es posible..._

 _\- yo... No pertenezco a este plano existencial..._

 _\- cuidate mucho..._

 _(...)_

 _\- por lo menos se que fui su primer hombre._

 _\- tienes que casarte ya._

 _\- bien, ustedes_ _escojan_ _quien sera..._

 _(...)_

 _-¿porque no puedo tener hijos?_

 _\- pues a pesar de que se acaba de casar, es simple... pero si su esposo ya a tenido compañera y ella esta en cinta tu ni puedes al menos hasta que la cría tenga 8 años._

 _-tu, embarazaste... a tu amante-_

 _\- ¿ que? eso no es verdad_

 _\- lo es y no puede tener_ _hijos_ _por que tu ya tienes a un bastardo._

 _-no hables así, en primera no estamos seguros, y en segunda, no permitiré que le hables así a un hijo mio. Y tercero tu, mis hermanos que están en la tierra y yo tendremos una platica._

 _(...)_

 _\- soy una..._

 _\- si así es..._

 _\- mamá, papá! Tía me a dicho que ya soy una..._

 _-¡QUE BIEN!._

 _(...)_

 _\- bien, este sera un duelo..._

 _-un duelo de espadas..._


	2. como comenzo

_**primero que nada:**_

 _ **1.- los personajes le pertenecen a su autor (no recuerdo quien es)**_

 _ **2.- la historia es mía.**_

 ** _3.-espero que la disfruten_**

 ** _4.-este es una especie de conssover..._**

 ** _NOTA IMPORTANTE: NUNCA meto a un conssver en su categoría._**

 ** _5\. este es mi primer fic en esta categoría así que disfruten._**

* * *

 ** _como comenzo_**

 _En una isla algo lejos de Japón pero a la vez cerca... una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos café oscuro susurraba a un ser que comenzaba a formase..._

 _Ichigo... escucha me te daré a ti el corazón que ama Kisshu Ikisatachi, por favor convierte te en la mujer que Kisshu desea. Toma el cabello rojo y rosa que él quiere, toma los ojos café y rosa que él quiere, toma una personalidad que coincida con la suya y..._ _amalo_ _en mi lugar.._ _.y_ _si es posible, se amada por él en mi lugar yo... ya no puedo amarlo porque amo a otro, por favor toma mis sentimientos incumplidos... los sentimientos que ya no puedo mantener...también ayuda me a que_ _Masaya_ _Aoyama_ _llegue a mi y has mis deseos realidad._

 _Desde hoy en adelante , ya no serás más un fantasma de Rokkenjima que vive jugando bromas._

 _Desde hoy en delante, te convertirás en Mi tomaras mis 'responsabilidades' como guardiana de la tierra y esperaras junto a mi familia y amigos a el día en que el venga a cumplir su promesa y que puedas ayudarme a que el otro venga a mi..._

 _Desde hoy en adelante pelearas y te_ _arriesgaras_ _por_ _salvar el_ _planeta_ _tierra como la_ _Mew_ _Rosa, tu harás esto en mi lugar, entonces desde hoy en adelante, ya no seras mas yo. Por favor perdona me por poner todas mis preocupaciones y deseos en ti... mientras intento encontrar la felicidad con el ser que he elegido..._

 _Desde hoy en adelante, tendrás el derecho de odiarlo todo, desde hoy en adelante, seras Ichigo_ _Momomiya_ _, la_ _Mew_ _Rosa._

 _Y un día.. destruirás todo,_ _revivirás_ _todo... le_ _traeras_ _bendiciones a los amantes._

 _Cuando eso pase.. rezo para que tu y yo... encontremos la felicidad._

 _Desde hoy en adelante, ya no serás yo._

 _Desde hoy en adelante, no seré tu._

 _Somos dos personas que comparten una sola alma_  
 _y que por su puesto nunca poseerán un alma completa..._

 _Seguramente tus sueños serán más numerosos que el de los humanos._

 _Bendice nos... mi querida... Ichigo._

 _Nadie podrá ver tu forma sin embargo, solo yo podre verte y si eres amada por muchas personas... seguramente todos podrán verte, algún día con amor, ellos podrán vernos..._

 _Eso fue lo primero y lo último que escucho de esa persona que le dio su identidad y le permitió salir de Rokkenjima._

 _(...)_

 _Pasaron lo años y_ _aquel '_ _espíritu_ _' creció como Ichigo Momomiya, aquel ser observó las estaciones pasar y esas estaciones anunciaron los años..._

 _Pronto llegaron los años y al cumplir 14 años la aventura vino._

 _Ichigo desde el momento que le robaron su primer beso la 'programación' que tenia comenzó a hacerse presente._

 _Ha ella no le_ _importó_ _dar su vida para que la Tierra estuviera a salvo de los cyniclones, tambien dio su vida para que Masaya viviera por que así era su programación... pero entre todo ella mas que otra cosa deseaba estar con una sola persona o mas bien Cyniclon, despues de todo, todo que ella asía era por ordenes y su "programación "_

 _(...)_

 _Todo había acabado, los Cyniclones estaban alistándose para irse y llevarse el agua Mew a su planeta._

 _Ichigo estaba sola en su asa como siempre, sus padres habían salido, ella estaba en total oscuridad cuando dos chicas aparecieron._

 _\- Lucifer de soberbia presente- dijo una chica de cabellos negros y ojos café, su ropa era en tonos vinos y negros, unos pequeños toques blancos y una votas entre cafe y verde, su ropa era algo atrevida._

 _-_ Leviathan de Envidia, presente- _dijo una chica con las mismas ropas que la otra solo que ella poseía un cabello algo ondulado y su tono era verde._

 _-_ gracias por venir.. quiero que bayan por los demonios del amor y los tráiganlos para lo mas rápido posible.. _. - dijo Ichigo conteniendo el llanto._

 _\- ¿_ Mí señora esta bien...? _\- pregunto Leviathan._

 _-_ no no lo estoy - _dijo por fin la peliroja, pero esta vez hablo llorando._

 _-_ Mí señora... _\- susurro Lucifer._

 _-_ necesito un consejo _\- fue lo único que dijo_


	3. vamos

_**primero que nada:**_

 _ **1.- los personajes le pertenecen a su autor (no recuerdo quien es)**_

 _ **2.- la historia es mía.**_

 ** _3.-espero que la disfruten_**

 ** _4.-este es una especie de conssover..._**

 ** _NOTA IMPORTANTE: NUNCA meto a un conssver en su categoría._**

 ** _5\. este es mi primer fic en esta categoría así que disfruten._**

* * *

Capitulo 2

Kisshu llevaba 2 años en su planeta, el se había casado hace menos de 2 horas y ahora estaba empacando algunas cosas pero no precisamente para ir de 'luna de miel' si no que mas bien para ir a buscar a un par de 'traidores' según el por no decirle la cosa mas importante de su vida y que de alguna u otra manera hubiera cambiado todo.

-listo?- dijo su ahora esposa.

-si- fue lo único que dijo y ambos se subieron a una nave que los llevaría al 'planeta azul ' pero a ellos se le sumaron 2 cyniclones mas.

(...)

En el planeta azul o tierra. Uno de los dos Cyniclones estaba entrenando con su pareja.

Y es que ellos habían pasado 4 años en la tierra y no dos como en su planeta de origen

Pues el tiempo entre la tierra y su planeta era diferente. El de la tierra avanzaba mas rápido que el de su planeta.

-Taru-taru, estoy cansada- decía Pudding.

-pero si apenas empezamos- se quejaba el chico.

-ella tiene razón Taruto tomen se un descanso. - dijo Zaruko que venia acompañada por su ahora novio Pai.

-bien decía- derrotado el chico.

(...)

En una gran mesa a las afueras del café Mew, se encontraban todos los que trabajan ahí.

En la cabeza se encontraba. Ryo, a su lado derecho estaba su novia. Lettuce, a la derecha de ella se entraba, Mint y junto a ella estaba Pudding, a la derecha de Pudding estaba Taruto y a la derecha de Tarurto en el otro extremo de la mesa estaba Keiichiro, alado de este se encontraba Pai, y por ultimo Zaruko.

Todos estaban tomándose el día libre discutiendo como es que se iban a ir a ese 'lugar' para poder ver a 'esa' persona además de que en 'ese' lugar seria la boda de Zaruko y Pai. Pero con lo que no contaban era que en ese preciso momento aparecieron 6 invitados no deseados.

(...)

Mientras tanto un un hermoso jardín dorado estaba una niña de 7 frente a 2 cuerpos y atrás de ella dos personas.

-es hora- dijo una figura atrás de la niña.

-si lo es- respondió la otra.

-si- dijo la pequeña.

Loa tres entre mariposas doradas desaparecieron.

Continuara.


	4. Chapter 3

_**primero que nada:**_

 _ **1.- los personajes le pertenecen a su autor (no recuerdo quien es)**_

 _ **2.- la historia es mía.**_

 ** _3.-espero que la disfruten_**

 ** _4.-este es una especie de conssover..._**

 ** _NOTA IMPORTANTE: NUNCA meto a un conssver en su categoría._**

 ** _5\. este es mi primer fic en esta categoría así que disfruten._**

* * *

Capitulo 3

Todos en el café Mew estaban sorprendidos pues enfrente de ellos estaba Aoyama Masaya, y una chica que se parecía mucho a Ichigo.

-hola dichas y chicos- dijo el antiguo miembro temporal de las Mew.

-hola- respondió Zakuro que fue la primera en despertar del shock.

-qué bueno que regresaste- dijo Pudding.

\- es bueno volver...- pero no término pues en eso entre ondas en el aire aparecieron 4 Cyniclones.

\- se puede saber por qué no me dijeron que tenía un NIETO- dijo una Cyniclon con una bata cabellos verdes y ojos azules. Todos en la mesa palidecieron pues no se esperaban que ellos descubrieran el secreto, que tanto las Mew, humanos y Cyniclones guardaron con tanto esmero.

-de...- iba a decir Taruto pero se le adelantaron.

-no te atrevas a negarlo, he intentado concebir pero no puedo hasta que ese Bastardo cumpla 8años. - Cyniclon pero antes de decir una palabra todo se puso en rojo y una chica palideció.

Voltearon u vieron a 7 chicas, todas usando los mismos uniformes.

-ninguno de los nietos- dijo una levantando la mano

-o hijos de- concluyo la segunda y también alzo la mano.

-nuestros maestros- la tercera hablo e imito a las demás.

-lady Beatrice- hablo la cuarta haciendo lo mismo.

-lord Battler- hablo la Quinta.

-es un bastardo- dijo con enojo la sexta.

-y esa es la verdad roja- termino la séptima y última chica y al igual que las otras 6 alzo la mano y todos miraron hacia donde apuntaban y una estaca grande se formó y las 7 movieron su brazo asía adelante y la estaca estuvo a milímetros de estamparse en el corazón de la que había dicho la palabra 'Bastardo' di no fuera porque antes del impacto esta se convirtió en mariposas doradas otra fuera la historia.

\- no usen una verdad tan preciada así porque si- entre mariposas salió una mujer de unos 25 a 30 años, cabellos blancos hasta la mitad de la espalda, un vestido en tono negro pero este vertido era de época antigua, un sombrero negro con unas flores rojas, lo particular de ella es que mantenía los ojos serrados.

-Lo sentimos- hablaron las 7 chicas al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿quiénes son? - se atrevió a hablar Kisshu.

\- yo nos presentare- hablo Aoyama.- Mi nombre es Aoyama Masaya y ella es mi novia Ichigo Amamiya...- Se presentó a él y a una chica de cabellos castaños algo rojizos y ojos rojo.

\- un placer- hablo la chica por fin, aunque no se veía intimidada o confunda por las 7 hermanas y Los Cyniclones.- Mi nombre es Amamiya Ichigo.

\- mi nombre es Ikisatachi Kisshu, ella es mi hermana menor Kiss - señala a una chica de cabellos verdes y ojos ámbar que fácilmente se podrían confundir con amarillo. - mi Madre, Ikisatachi Julieta – señalando a una señora de entre unos 35 a 39 años aparentemente, cabellos rosas y ojos de igual color. - y mi esposa desde hace unas horas, Ikisatachi Rox. - dijo señalando aúna pelirroja con ojos color rosa.

\- un placer, Ikisatachi Julieta.

-Encantada de conocerlos, pueden llamarme Kiss

\- un placer- dijo de mala gana- Rox

-encantado de conocerlos- dijo La mujer de cabellos blancos, Las Mew se levantaron y para los nuevos se presentaron.

-Mint Atizada, 15 años, encantada de conocerlos.- dijo con propiedad ofreciendo una reverencia, una chica de cabellos azules marinos cortados por encima de sus hombros un pequeño lazo amarillo en forma de diadema un vestido sencillo entono azul pastel unos zapatos azules, y dueña de unos ojos café chocolate.

-Luttece Midori, 16 años, un placer- dijo formal y algo tímida, la tercera Mew, dueña de dos zafiros azules que ya no se encontraban ocultos por sus lentes como cuando tenía 12 años, su cabello verde suelto y este llegaba por debajo de su cintura. Un hermoso vestido color verde pastel y unos zapatos verdes a juego con el vestido.

\- Pudding Fong, 12 años. Me emociona conocerlos- dijo muy alegre la menor del equipo Mew. Pudding era dueña de unos cabellos amarillos sujetos en sus trenzas y estas llegaban si acaso tres denos por debajo de sus hombros, dueña de unos ojos color ámbar. Traía un vestido color amarillos y unos zapatos a juego, claro que la diferencia es que su vestido era típico de las regiones de Hong Kong-china.

-Zakuro Fujiwara, 19 años- dijo seriamente la mayor del equipo, ella traía una coleta que amarraba todo su hermoso cabello morado, aquella chica era la poseedora de unos ojos azules medianoche. Su atuendo consistía en una blusa que dejaba ver su estómago, una falda que cubría hasta sus muslos, todo el conjunto en blanco unas botas color negro.

-Pai Ikisatachi- dijo el Cyniclon seriamente, él tenía un cabello negro y unos ojos ónix, el traía ropa típica de un humano de 20 años, y gracias a un dispositivo que había inventado hacia que sus orejas de parecieran de cualquier humano.

\- Taruto Ikisatachi, un placer- dijo el menor de los hermanos el al igual que su hermano mayor tenía el dispositivo que hacía que se viera como un humano cualquiera de 13 años, al igual traía ropas de su edad.

\- un placer. Mi nombre es Keiichiro Akasaka y él es mi amigo Ryo Shirogane - ambos hicieron una reverencia.

\- un placer yo sor Virgilia. - dijo la mujer de cabellos blancos- y ellas son los muebles de la casa Ushiromiya.

\- soy la mayor de todas, Lucifer de soberbia- dijo una pelinegra y esta hizo una reverencia y se quedó así.

\- Leviathán de envidia, la segunda hermana- dijo una chica de cabellos verde e imitando a su hermana quedo.

-tercera hermana, Satán de Ira- dijo una peliblanca que imitaba a las otras.

-Belphegor de pereza, Cuarta hermana - dijo una peli negra haciendo lo mismo que sus hermanas mayores.

\- Quinta hermana, Mammón de Avaricia- dijo una chica con un cabello color castaño claro.

-Beelzabub de gula, sexta hermana- dijo una chica con el mismo color de cabello que su hermana Mammón, solo que ella los tenia amarados en dos coletas altas, y se le hacían en caileres.

-séptima hermana, Azmodeus de Lujuria - dijo una chica de cabellos de igual color que sus dos hermanas mayores y amarradas en dos coletas solo que a ella su cabello era totalmente lacio.

\- nosotras somos las 7 hermanas del purgatoria y somos muebles de alto nivel de nuestros amos. - dijeron las 7 chicas de no más de 15 años, las 7dejaron de hacer tan extraña reverencia y descendieron pues todas ellas se encontraban flotando.

\- es un placer volver a verte Ichigo- dijo Virgilia viendo la castaña humana que no se había impresionado por nada hasta ahora.

\- el placer es mío, Lady, Beatrice... o debo llamarle de otra manera.

-Virgilia, ahora es mi nombre, ahora el nombre de Beatrice lo ocupan las nuevas brujas doradas e infinitas.- dijo como siempre recta y seria la "Bruja".

\- bueno que bueno que estén aquí, pues nosotros nos íbamos a ir con la señora Virgilia, para poder casarnos. - dijo Zakuro rompiendo la tensión y silencio que se había formado.

\- ¿casarse?- pregunto Kisshu que había estado callado todo el rato después de su presentación.

\- si hermano, yo y Zakuro nos casaremos- dijo el Cyniclon mayor poniendo su mano en el hombro de su prometida. - pero el lugar a que vamos solo se puede acceder con magia.

-¿he, creí que no creías en eso?- Dijo su hermana Kiss

\- normalmente te diría que no creo en ella, pero mira a tu alrededor hermana mía, tu cuñada estuvo a punto de ser atravesada por una estaca roja algo transparente que se convirtió en mariposas doradas, estás viendo aun seora que aparenta una edad joven pero en realidad tiene más años que todos en esta sala juntos y usa un vestido de una época antigua, así como esta 7 señoritas, que pueden aparecer y desaparecer en mariposas doradas- dijo el hermano mayor.

\- bueno, como sea ¿quieres decirme por lucen más grandes?- pregunto la mamá de los Cyniclones.

\- pues en la tierra avanza mas rápido el tiempo, y a donde vamos el tiempo pasa aún más rápido- dijo Taruto, restándole importancia al asunto del porque todos estaban más grandes de lo que "deberían"

\- ¿cómo?- dijeron 6 al mismo tiempo.

\- es algo complicado- dijo Virgilia- bueno vámonos.

\- si- dijeron todos.

\- ok, los veré en el puerto,- y dicho esto tanto ella como los muebles desaparecieron en mariposas doradas.


End file.
